Just Might Have Her Radio On
by jessid111590
Summary: Song Fic to Trent Tomlinson's "Just Might Have Her Radio On".


**Just Might Have Her Radio On**

Emily's POV

"Stupid, so incredibly stupid," Emily said as she slammed her car door.

How could she think that he actually liked her like that; as more than a friend? Sure there had been the occasional squeeze, of her hand, to let her know that he was there for her anytime she needed and his offer to talk whenever she had a bad day. She had meant to say thank you but was so consumed with the smell of his cologne around her that I love you just slipped out.

Hotch's POV

He couldn't believe it. The one woman that he had always had feelings for, since he worked on her mother's security detail, had just said that she loved him. He was in complete shock that he didn't realize that she had run away until his office door closed. As he started to pack up, with the intention of finding Emily and telling her that he was also in love with her, there was a knock on his door.

"Is there something important that you need done right now, Rossi?" Hotch said as he walked out of his office and into the bull pen. "I have somewhere that I need to be right now."

"Nope it can wait," Rossi said as he watched Hotch head for the elevator. "Good luck."

As Hotch set his briefcase on the passenger seat, he realized that he was going to have to find some way to get her to slow down so that he could catch up to her. As he thought of what to do, he remembered hearing a song just before they left on this last case, that would hopefully get her attention long enough for her to listen to the voicemail message that he had left her. As he leaves the parking lot, he calls up the radio station that Emily had programmed into the FBI SUV's.

Emily's POV

As she headed out onto the highway, Emily wished that she had brought her IPod so that she could listen to music without any interruptions; but her IPod was on her dock back at her apartment. She turned her radio and listened to the commentary that was on before changing it to her favorite country station.

"Looks like we have very special request here," said the host of the hour. "This song goes out to Emily Prentiss from A.H."

"What?" Emily practically yelled as the song started to play.

_Hey, Mr DJ, can I make a request?  
Somebody I love just up and left.  
An' if I know her, she'll drive all night alone,  
An' she just might have her radio on.  
Yeah, I pray she has her radio on._

As the song finished, Emily realized that she needed to talk to him to see if he was really serious. As she pulled over, she grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had a missed call and a voicemail message.

"Em, please answer. I really don't want to have to leave this as a message but I don't know where you're headed; hopefully to your apartment," the message said as he took a breath. "I love you and have for quite a while. Okay, a lot longer than quite a while. It's been since I worked on your mother's security detail."

Hotch's POV

Hotch tried to keep concentrated on the road but his mind kept taking him back to the day that he had first met Emily. He wasn't paying too good of attention that he almost missed the government SUV on the side of the road as he drove past. It wasn't until he looked in his rearview mirror that he realized that it could be Emily listening to his message. As he turned his SUV around, he prayed that it was her. As he walked up to the SUV and knocked on the window, his mind was flying over all the things that he could say to her. As the car door opened, he saw the one person that he wanted to see. He then stepped in between the open door and her seat and pulled her to him for a mind numbing kiss that he poured all his feelings, for her, into.

One year, to the exact day, later

"Would everyone please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner?" the DJ said as the couple walked into their reception.

Hotch pulled Emily further into his arms as he signaled the DJ to start the song that he had asked to be played as they danced together, as husband and wife, for the first time.

Emily just laughed as she realized it was the song that he had requested the day that they both told each other how they felt.

"I love you, Mr. Hotchner," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Hotchner," he said as he dipped her backwards.

**AN: I don't own anything (Criminal Minds characters or Trent Tomlinson's **_**Just Might Have Her Radio On)**_**. I had been listening to this song play on my IPod today and this came to me. Please read and review (I tend to thrive on the reviews). **


End file.
